Mysterious Sonnet 1 ; the Mysterious Poet
by Silvernyte Rhuka
Summary: the Weiß boys are on a new assignment, but who's this 'Rhu' who seems to have her own secrets?


notes, this takes place after the first season, they're back together at the shop, even Aya, from this point on its gonna be an alternate timeline kinda thing... I think... I don't have it all planned... I'm the kind who gets an idea and starts it then lets the story 'write itself'.

oh, and 'Twilight' is actualy I poem I wrote almost two years ago (but I still kinda like it) and 'Midnight Song' I also wrote, although more recently. and a special thanx goes out to NightMajik for the name suggestion! 

She walked into the Kitty in the House flower shop and everyone turned to look at her. Her red-black hair and red-brown skin stood out against her light grey tank top and her worn jeans which were torn at the knees. Her pale yellow-green eyes sparkled as she seemed to give off a palpable aura of excitement and anticipation. She looked about then walked towards some tulips with a stride that had a bounce despite the fact she walked with a cane.

She heard someone approach and turned. "What is it that brightens the face of such a lovely lady on this day?" Youji asked her, flashing a charming smile. 

She lifted one eyebrow as she looked at him, then answered. "I was selected to do a poetry reading at a club tonight. If the crowd likes it enough I'll get booked for more nights, meaning not only do I get to do something I enjoy, but also get the money I need while doing it."

"What club would that be?" he asked.

"At the Zodiac," she answered.

Another walked by, younger than Youji, it was Omi. "I've heard of that place," he said. "You have to be really good to get in there. If we could we'd probably come and watch, but getting passes at such short notice is nearly impossible.

"They gave me four passes to hand out if I wanted," she said as she pulled them out and offered them to the two. "You can have them."

"Arigatoo..." Omi began, realizing he didn't know her name.

"The name's Rhu," she smiled. "And its no prob."

"Well Rhu," said Youji as he grabbed some of the Tulips she was looking at. "Take these for luck. I'm Youji."

"I'm Omi," the other continued. "And those are Aya-kun and Ken-kun." She looked in the direction he pointed at to get a look at the other two.

She smiled, "Thanks, I better get going now. Its gonna take me some time to get up the nerves to actually recite without cracking." She laughed as she turned and headed out.

Omi and Youji looked at each other. "She's just the kind of girl they look for there," Omi said. "New in town, either unemployed or making negligible wages, no friends,"

Youji added. "And from the looks of her she wouldn't be able to take much."

Aya and Ken walked over to see what was up. Omi held out the passes for the two to see. "Now the one thing keeping us from this next mission is fixed." Aya nodded, and the unspoken agreement was it was time to prepare.

In the back of the club Rhu fixed the last few things. She pulled out a small lap harp and tuned the strings so that she could present one poem as it was meant to be. She took a sip of a bitter, strong tea, then set it down with a sigh and took to the stage. As the curtains drew apart revealing her wearing a black dress going past her knees with a slit up one side she heard cheers and even a few whistles. She made a bow, then glanced at the crowd.

"The first poem I shall recite is entitled 'Twilight';

Twilight comes,

Sending shadows.

In those shadows,

I hide in stillness.

I see my dreams,

Fly by in a blur.

I cannot catch them

They fly away.

Yet still I reach out,

To try to catch them.

Hoping someday,

I will."

She bowed again and the crowd applauded. About 6 rows from the stage and in a shadow by the wall four sat. "She's good," Omi commented. "Maybe I can talk her into letting me use some of her stuff in my literature class."

"If she survives," Youji added. But besides that the four were silent, almost entranced by the emotions conveyed in Rhu's poems. On and on she read, some a mere four lines long, others long enough they were also stories of heroes and magic. And it was clear on even the faces of the most emotionless how moved everyone was by the poet's words. Then with a slight bow she stood up.

"And now I shall end this with something special. A song I wrote recently entitled 'Midnight Song'," she announced as she pulled up a stool and her harp and began to play.

"Sittin' in this midnight town   
Watchin' clouds gather 'round  
The night's too dark to see  
The star strewn sky

As I sing my midnight song  
I think of where I once belonged  
But I can't go back  
I left it all behind

Although I know I've lost a lot  
Along this lonely road  
I know there's lots to find  
So on and on I roam  
Upon the winds I travel  
The winds that are my home

Tired feet on midnight ways  
Traveling through lonely days  
And nights that never  
Seem to want to end

And I am the midnight child  
On the road long and wild  
Lookin' for my place  
To call my home

Although I know I've lost a lot  
Along this lonely road  
I know there's lots to find  
So on and on I roam  
Upon the winds I travel  
The winds that are my home

Midnight can change it all  
Wander down the midnight hall  
Live your life the best you can  
Dreams may come  
And dreams may go  
But my hope will never fall  
I know  
Perhaps that is enough

Although I know I've lost a lot  
Along this lonely road  
I know there's lots to find  
So on and on I roam  
Upon the winds I travel  
The winds that are my home  
The winds that lead me home..."

She bowed as the last note faded and everyone cheered. But in the next moment the cheers were replaced by screams as the lights burst and darkness settled down. The four Weiß members were ready for something to happen though, and sprung into action. They rushed to the stage, then behind in the dim lighting of a few candles and a few emergency lights.

Suddenly there came a shrill whistle and they watched as a fox with a pepper-grey stripe down its back and a pepper-grey tail ran to the poet carrying a black glove. With a quick motion she scratched the fox's ear and slid the glove on her left hand. "Good boy, Trouble," she whispered. She took her cane and pulled a hidden dagger out of it then pulled at her skirt revealing tight shorts.

In the almost non-existent lighting she looked right at them and recognized them. "I didn't think you four would be in with this lot," she snarled. She flexed her left hand and metal talons sprang from the fingertips. She tilted her head slightly and spoke in a soft voice, "No, you're not with them. You're here to be rid of the one behind this."

Then she sprang towards them and behind to grab someone by the neck. "But you, you're with the scum!" she growled. "Where is the one we seek?" She let the tips of her talons draw beads of blood as she asked and the fox leapt onto her shoulder to snarl in the man's face.

"I won't tell you!" he spat at her.

"You've already given me the information I want," she grinned as she places her dagger through a loop in her belt and pulled out a syringe and injected the man with its contents. She then banged him on the head with the handle of her dagger for good measure and let him drop. She turned to the four Weiß members, "You are not my prey, so at least for now, while our goals are the same we can be allies. Follow me."

She turned to look back at them after going ahead a ways. "Fine," she said. "I can get this done just as well, if not better, by myself." The fox flicked its tail as she turned and continued on as if emphasizing her statement.

Aya looked at the other three and then they rushed after the poet. The halls became darker as they went onward, the lighting now limited to pale emergency lights placed far apart. Then there was a scraping sound from above. The poet, now in black pants and a coal grey trenchcoat trimmed so its length only went to mid-thigh, flipped down from a bar. "So you decided to join in the fun," she purred. "There's some guards just up ahead, just outside the room the prey's in."

With that she slipped full into darkness and the Weiß members slipped forward. Rhu stayed hidden as the four guys attacked the guards and then she slipped in. "So there you are, Konrad," she said to the man inside. "Our... mutual acquaintance... said you'd be here. You and your boss are always behind such vile... games." The fox on her shoulder puffed up his fur and growled.

"So," he answered. "The Phoenix set her pet wolf on me. I knew she would eventually, considering the Council shies away from the kind of blow she feels is needed to end the threat she claims I cause."

"Enough!" she called. "Cruel killer of a dream be warned, you merit death!" she announced as she leapt at him, her dagger pointed at his heart. He lifted his own dagger to block hers just as the four Weiß members entered the room only to strike at his neck with the talons on her left hand.

"Sorry boys," she grinned. "I woulda let you in on the main kill but, this was a personal thing. My boss would chew me out if I didn't do this personally. Perhaps we hunt together again sometimes, its been fun!" She out a small object and threw it to the floor releasing smoke and when it cleared she was gone.

"Who the hell was that..." Ken asked astounded.

**fade out**

untill the next part when the answers to some of your questions will be

revealed.

Who is Rhu? Who was Konrad, who was his boss, and what were they up to?

Where the frag am I going with this story!!! The answers begin to unfold

in the next part of...

"Mysterious Sonnet"!!!


End file.
